Tonight's Entertainment
by Bl4cK LoTu5
Summary: Sasuke has nothing better to do on saturday night until he finds Naruto... SasuNaru, smut, yaoi


Auther: Bl4cK LoTu5

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto in any way shape or form, nor do i want to. retarted smily face with thumbs up

Note: requested by meshippo24. trust me this deffinately isnt my first choice of pairings hehe i hate sasunaru XD lemme know what you think though XD

xxxxxxxxxx

It was getting close to twilight as Sasuke wandered around Konoha thinking to himself what to do tonight. _It was a Saturday, who wouldn't be thinking that_, he chuckled at his childish thought as he strolled past Ichiraku Ramen.

Then he saw Naruto. Bingo. His Saturday night plans had just been made.

He hid in the shadows waiting for the whiskered boy to wander towards his small apartment and silently followed him.

When Naruto arrived home he went directly to his room and Sasuke darted towards the bedroom window to gaze in on tonight's entertainment. He saw Naruto start to strip down, to take a shower he presumed, and was watching the blonde with a lustful intent.

Naruto had removed his jacket and shirt to reveal a well sculpted body along with a six pack. Sasuke just stared waiting for the right time to attack his prey. And then he found it. Just as Naruto had pulled his pants and boxers off, Sasuke leaped in through the window and forced Naruto down onto his bed.

Naruto just stared up at Sasuke, confused. But Sasuke was too busy to notice, for he was tearing off his own clothes as fast as he could. Then he locked their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. Naruto was in shock he didn't know if he should be frightened or pleased with what was happening at that moment, but he gave in to his instincts and desires and kissed Sasuke back.

Sasuke was both surprised and overjoyed by this reaction. He thought Naruto might put up a fight or try to resist, but he didn't, so that made Sasuke's night all the more fun.

The raven broke the kiss that both the boys seemed to be enjoying very much to examine the smaller boy under him. He was very pleased with his catch. And at the same time Naruto was admiring the handsome black haired boy straddling him, he was both muscular and sexy, which excited Naruto. He had always had his eyes on Sasuke, and now all his late night fantasies would come true.

"Sasuke...what took you so long to do this for us," Naruto pleaded to the Uchiha.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow and added, in a rather humorous tone, "And all this time I thought you always blushed at me like that because you were embarrassed because you **are** weaker than me, heh."

The blonde blushed and Sasuke smirked. The latter then started a trail of kisses down his uke's chest, making sure to pay special attention to each nipple, sucking, licking, and kissing until he got a moan to escape from Natuto's lips.

"Having a little fun are we?" Sasuke murmured between kisses as he continued his trail and then stopped at the base of his lover's member.

Naruto glared at him and stopped squirming. "B-bastard…what the hell- Sas, ahh!"

But he was cut off as he gasped as Sasuke took him into his mouth and started working with his tongue and bobbing his head up and down slowly.

Naruto moaned, "Sasu...nh...ke...mmmn, faster…"

Sasuke was more than happy to oblige, and began moving faster and faster as he heard the kitsune's moans and gasps speed up. The blond started lifting his hips but the dark haired boy held him down with one hand. Then with the other, he held out three fingers for the fox to cover, who was more than happy to obey, and took the fingers into his mouth and kept moaning in time with Sasuke's bobbing. When they were sufficiently covered, the Uchiha guided them to Naruto's entrance. He gave a glance up at the blue eyed boy once he had his hand positioned. The boy on his back responded with a pleading expression. And with that Sasuke thrust the fingers into his lover.

Naruto squealed in pain and Sasuke stopped bobbing, "There, there calm down it won't hurt so badly once you get used to it." And with a smirk he stuck in a third finger and started scissoring them.

Naruto was letting out cries of pain that suddenly turned into delighted moans and gasps. Stopping the scissoring and thrusts, Sasuke looked at his lover with an evil smile, pulled out and asked, "Ready?" He had himself positioned at his fox's entrance waiting for approval.

The blonde looked up and his lover, locked his legs around Sasuke's waist and pleaded, "Sasuke... ye-- AH!"

Before he even had the chance to fully respond, Sasuke was already inside of him in one quick movement.

"Ahh," the blonde was crying out as Sasuke was moving faster and faster without even letting him get used to the feeling. Sasuke was enjoying this too much to wait on his lover's behalf.

And then Sasuke hit his sweet spot.

Naruto let out the most erotic sound Sasuke could have ever imagined. It was a combination of a moan, a gasp, and his own name. With that, Sasuke started moaning more than he was before and started moving even faster. In and out. Out and in. Hitting that spot each time.

With one final thrust, Sasuke and his blonde both moaned out each other's names and climaxed. Sasuke inside his lover, and Naruto all over their chests.

Sasuke slowly pulled out, trying to enjoy his own ecstasy, and set himself down next to his lover.

Naruto was lying there, covered in their fluids, feeling like he was just flying.

They turned to face one another on the bed and just as Naruto was about to cuddle up next to Sasuke he was stopped. He stared at the other boy in shock. Had he done something wrong? Had Sasuke just used him for his own pleasure? He was just about to ask the other boy what he had done when he was cut off.

"Let's take a shower first, Dobe."


End file.
